Dating The Enemy
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Bubbles begins to date Boomer after finding out her sisters are dating his brothers. will the professor accept their relationship? will Bubbles tell her sisters the truth?


**Dating the enemy**

It was a beautiful day in Townsville. Where a pretty blonde haired girl at age 16 was walking. Her name is Bubbles Utonium she along her other two sisters are the popular girls in Townsville high. Anyhow we see this lovely blonde walking home.

When all of a sudden she groan as she saw another blond walking her way.

'_Boomer what is doing here at a time like this' _she thought

'_alright, Bubbles just ignore him like Blossom and Buttercup has told you' _she thought as she walked pretending to not notice him

'_oh great Bubbles…time to bug her' _Boomer thought as he saw Bubbles

"hey Princess, why are you alone?" he asked

"none of your business Boomer" Bubbles said

"where's your sisters?" Boomer asked

"none of you business" repeated Bubbles

"where's Brick and Butch?" she asked

"it's none of you business" Boomer said

"I'm going" Bubbles said as she walked past him

"girls" Boomer muttered before he too walked away.

"boys" Bubbles said as she walked home.

When she arrived home she saw her father vacuuming the living room

"professor I'm home" she said

"welcome home honey how was your time at Stacy's house?" Professor Utonium asked as he stopped vacuuming to stare at his daughter.

"great…where's Blossom and Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"they just left…they said they were going on their date" Professor said

"Professor , when are you going to let me have date?" Bubbles asked

"Bubbles, we've talked about this before you're allowed to date once you're ready when you're your sisters' age" said the professor

"Professor, we're the same age" Bubbles said.

"right, listen sweetie it's not like I don't want you to have a boyfriend. I do, but you're still too young" said the professor

"what do you mean by 'too young'? You never told Blossom and Buttercup that" Bubbles said

"how can I say this? I don't want you to get hurt" replied the professor

"I can handle myself professor I'm a superhero remember" Bubbles said

"please professor pretty please" she said

The professor sigh and said "alright then Bubbles you win"

"thank you" Bubbles said as she hugged her father

"now why don't you get ready for dinner" professor said

"okay" Bubbles said as she flew to her room

'_they grow up so fast' _thought the professor before he went to the kitchen to check on the food.

With Boomer

When Boomer returned home he saw his two fathers Mojo Jojo and Him **(an: I know it's weird, but it's either have Mojo or Him to be the father, but after watching an episode I decided to let them be the dads) **. making out **(eww okay don't ask please don't)**

"oh gross get a room" he said in disgust

"where have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's too early" Mojo Jojo said

"I went for a walk so chill" Boomer said

"so did you destroy any buildings lately or rob a bank?" Him asked

"no" answered Boomer

"why haven't you, you're evil that's what I've created you and your brothers to be evil that's why I made you so why have you when it's clearly your purpose" Mojo said

"it's not as much fun without Brick or Butch alright" Boomer said

"besides they're with their _girlfriends_" he said

"that's what you'll have an evil girlfriend so that way you can go back to your troublemaking self. Yes a girlfriend to do evil things with" Mojo said

"great idea so Boomer what do you say" Him said

"I'll pass" Boomer said as he flew up to his room

"oh well we did what we can" Him said

"whatever" Mojo said

"want to make an evil plan together?" Him asked

"sure" Mojo said.

Back with Bubbles

It the middle of the night when Bubbles woke up to get a glass. While she saw walking in the hall she went pass her sisters' rooms

'_Blossom and Buttercup aren't back yet' _she thought before she continued her walk.

When she arrived at the stairs she was about to go down when she heard the door open and in came Blossom and Buttercup

"oh man we're so late" Blossom said

"don't worry babe at least you two had fun with the Brick and Butch" came a voice

"you two were caught speeding again" Blossom said

"so, you enjoyed the ride" another voice said

"well you two better go before the professor wakes up" Buttercup said

"we're not leaving sugar lips until you two give us a goodnight kiss" Butch said

"you better not do anything funny" Buttercup said

"we can't promise you that" Brick said

"you better not" Blossom said

"fine" answered Brick and Butch

And the girls kissed their boyfriends on the cheek before the guys left.

'_I better get to bed don't want those two to see me' _Bubbles thought before she went to her room

When Bubbles came back to her room she went to bed. And that's when she heard to door open as Blossom and Buttercup walked over to where she is.

"look Blossom, Bubbles is asleep" Buttercup said

"isn't she adorable?" Blossom said

"yeah, imagine Bubbles dating a guy" Buttercup said

"just hope she doesn't date a guy like our guys" Blossom said

"she won't survive" Buttercup said

"let's head to our room" Blossom said

"alright" Buttercup said

Then the two girls saw their sister sleeping some more

"good night Bubbles" they said kissing her cheek before walking out of her room.

Once they were gone Bubbles woke up

'_their boyfriends are Brick and Butch? What in the world were Blossom and Buttercup thinking dating those two they're our enemies ' _she thought before she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

The next day

The next morning Bubbles woke up to smell the smell of breakfast in her nose. So she got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

When she got downstairs she headed to the kitchen to see her family there sitting down

"morning" she said

"morning Bubbles" replied her family as Bubbles went to sit down

"so Blossom, Buttercup how was your date last night?" asked the professor

"it went well like always" Blossom said

"really? Where did you go?" asked the professor.

"same thing. Movies and ate some burgers" Buttercup said

"did you have a good time?" Bubbles asked

"we did" answered Blossom

"were they treating you right?" asked the professor

"they sure did" Buttercup said

'_oh please you've got to be kidding' _Bubbles thought mentally rolling her eyes as she ate her eggs

"so when will I meet your boyfriends?" asked the professor.

"we don't know yet, but we'll tell you when" Blossom said

"girls I'm serious I want to know who is dating my two daughters" said the professor

"yes, I also want to know who" Bubbles said

"don't worry we'll tell you two when" Buttercup said

"well we got to go" Blossom said as she and Buttercup got up

"where are you two going?" Bubbles asked

"well I'm going to the library" Blossom said

"and I'm going to hit the gym for a bit" Buttercup said

"well don't be late girls" the professor said

"we won't" answered Blossom and Buttercup before they flew out

"I'm going to the park professor" Bubbles said

"alright Bubbles be careful and don't be late" the professor said

"of course I'll be careful" Bubbles said before hugging and flying away

At the park

While Bubbles was outside walking in the park when she saw Boomer there sitting on the bench.

'_Boomer…does he know about his brothers dating Blossom and Buttercup' _she thought before she approached him.

"hey Boomer" she said

"oh great you again what are you doing here?" Boomer asked as he saw her

"taking a fresh air…is that a problem?" Bubbles asked

"feh I guess not" Boomer said

"guess what?" Bubbles asked as she sat next to him.

"what?" Boomer asked not staring at her

"my sisters are dating your brothers" Bubbles said

"you're lying. There's no way Brick and Butch would date your sisters" Boomer said as he stared at her.

"it's true. I saw them together last night" Bubbles said

"damn. No wonder those two were acting 'nice' all of a sudden" Boomer said

" nice? Them nice?" Bubbles asked confused

"hard to believe, but yeah they haven't done anything to get in trouble" Boomer said

"oh" Bubbles said

'_so he didn't know…oops' _she thought

"want to hang out?" she heard Boomer asked

"what?" she asked

"I said do you want to hang out" Boomer said

"okay" Bubbles said

"cool. Come on" Boomer said as he and Bubbles stood up and began to walk around the park.

Hours later

The two were having a great time laughing and having fun

"you know for a power puff you're okay" Boomer said

Making Bubbles blush "thanks" she said

"hey. I know this is all of a sudden, but do you want to go out with me?" Boomer asked

"sure. How about tonight?" Bubbles asked

"alright. Want me to pick you up?" Boomer asked

"no. Blossom and Buttercup doesn't know that I know that they're dating your brothers and the professor hasn't met them yet." Bubbles said.

"how about we meet here at 7:30 and we'll take it from there" suggested Boomer

"perfect" Bubbles said.

"alright then see you around" Boomer said as he flew away

"see ya" Bubbles said before looking at her watch

"oh no I have two hours to get ready I need to go now" she said before she flew away

Later that night

Bubbles was in her room getting ready for her date with Boomer.

She's wearing a skinny tight baby blue jeans with a black belt with a picture of a red heart in the middle, long sleeve blue blouse, and she's wearing a black boots. Her hair is in the same pigtails like always.

She was just finishing apply little make-up when she heard two whistles

"wow Bubbles you look great" she heard a voice and she turned around to stare at her sisters

"thanks" Bubbles said

"you going somewhere?" Buttercup asked

"yeah" answered Bubbles

"where are you going?" Blossom asked

"out…with some friends" lied Bubbles

'_I hate lying to them, but I have to I don't want them to know about me going out with Boomer yet' _she thought.

"alright, but be careful" Blossom said

"I will" Bubbles said

"have fun" Buttercup said

"thanks I will" Bubbles said

"you two look great" she said as she saw them

Blossom was wearing a pink Capri, with a black belt, a pink t-shirt with red letters saying 'natural born leader', pink tennis shoes with a red heart, her hair was tied in a high ponytail, and a black bracelet with a pink letter 'B'.

Buttercup was wearing a green jean, with a black belt, a green t-shirt with black letters saying 'don't mess with me', green sneakers with a black skull in the sides, her hair was in a low ponytail, and a black bracelet with a green letter 'B'.

"you two going somewhere?" she asked

" yeah, we have a date" Blossom said

"another one?" Bubbles asked

"yeah" Buttercup said

"so where are you going this time?" Bubbles asked

"to the movies" answered Blossom

"what are you going to watch?" Bubbles asked

"Friday the 13" answered both Blossom and Buttercup

'_typical of Brick and Butch to take them to watch that I hope they don't do anything funny' _Bubbles thought then she stared at her watch

'_oh man I'm going to be late' _she thought

"well I would love to stay and chat, but I got to go" she said as she got up and left.

At the park

When Bubbles arrived at the park she saw Boomer there at the spot they scheduled to meet

He's wearing a dark blue jeans, a blue t-shirt in blue letters saying 'don't hate me cause I'm beautiful', white tennis shoes, and he was holding a rose.

"hey Boomer" she said as she saw him and Boomer turned around to face her.

"hey Bubbles" he said

"whoa you look amazing" he said

"thank you and you look nice as well" Bubbles said

"here this is for you I don't know if you like it" Boomer said blushing as he handed the rose to Bubbles

Making her blush as well

"thanks. I love it" she said

Making Boomer blush as well

"let's go" he said

As the two began to head to their destination

When the two arrived at the fast food restaurant they sat down and ordered

When their orders arrived they began to eat.

After they were done eating they sat there in silence.

"so what school do you go to?" Bubbles asked breaking the silence

"Townsville high" answered Boomer

"that's weird I go there, but I never see you in the halls" Bubbles said

"that's because my brother and me were suspended" Boomer said

"but lately they've attended classes while I'm still suspended" he said

"Oh…do you still do crimes?" Bubbles asked

"not really. It's not the same without Brick and Butch" Boomer said

"you still fight crime?" he asked

"no. I've been busy with schoolwork and cheerleading to think about fighting crime. Not to mention when Blossom and Buttercup are doing their own things" Bubbles said.

"guess we're both left out while our siblings are dating and doing other stuffs" Boomer said

"yeah" Bubbles said

"so what do you do on free times besides being bored?" she asked

"normally I would cause havoc, but I like playing the guitar" Boomer said

"you do? I play the drums" Bubbles said

"really? That's interesting" Boomer said

"we should really head out" he said

"yeah, we should" Bubbles said

As the two got up and left the fast food place.

After leaving the place. They headed back to the park

After hours of walking the two took a break on a bench as they watch the few couples there. After watching them they got up and headed to walk to Bubbles' house

"I had a great time today Boomer" Bubbles said

"I'm glad to hear it" Boomer said

"you want to go out again?" he asked

"sure" Bubbles said

"well good night" Boomer said

"good night" Bubbles said as she kissed Boomer on the cheek before going inside her house.

The next few months

It's been months now since Bubbles and Boomer have been going out and still Blossom and Buttercup haven't told Bubbles about them dating Brick and Butch.

That is until today. Blossom and Buttercup have finally manage to convince their boyfriends to meet the professor and Bubbles took that opportunity to invite Boomer to meet the professor as well.

"so the professor and me are going to meet your boyfriends. Care to tell me who you're dating or should I wait?" Bubbles asked as she and her sisters were in her room.

Both Blossom and Buttercup were staring at each other before sighing and faced Bubbles

"why don't you take a seat Bubbles" Blossom said

"okay" Bubbles said as she sat down

"before we tell you promise you won't get mad at us okay" Buttercup said

"of course I won't be mad at you, you're my sisters" Bubbles said

'_here it goes' _she thought

"do you remember the rowdy ruff boys?" Blossom asked

"yeah" Bubbles said

"we're dating Brick and Butch" Buttercup said

"I know" Bubbles said

"what was that?" Blossom asked

"I said I know" Bubbles said

"how long?" Buttercup asked

"for months now. Besides I'm dating Boomer" Bubbles said

"wait…you're" Blossom began

"dating Boomer" Buttercup finished

"yeah, for a few months now" Bubbles said

"and he knows that you two are dating his brothers" she said

"he does?" asked both Blossom and Buttercup

And Bubbles nodded

"he's telling his brothers as we speak" Bubbles said

With the rowdy ruff boys

Brick and Butch were staring at Boomer with their mouths open

"what did you say?" Brick asked

"I said I'm dating Bubbles and I know that you two are dating power puffs girls as well" Boomer said

"why didn't you say something?" Butch asked

"waiting for the right moment" Boomer said

"well there's no hiding the truth anymore so let's go already" Brick said

As he and his brothers flew away to the Utonium residence.

When they arrived at the Utonium residence they knocked on the door and Bubbles answered the door.

She's wearing a long baby blue skirt, black belt, short sleeve baby blue blouse, she's wearing a black bracelet that Boomer gave her on their third date with a blue letter 'B', and her hair was down with only two hair clips in each side of her hair.

"hey guys" she said greeting them

"hey Bubbles" Boomer said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek

"come in you three." Bubbles said as she let them.

"Blossom and Buttercup are finishing up. They're just trying to get over the shock" she said

And on cue Blossom and Buttercup came down and they were wearing the same thing Bubbles was wearing except it was Pink and Green and both of their hairs were tied in high pony tails.

"hey guys" Blossom said as she walked towards Brick

"hey babe" Brick said

"what's up?" Buttercup asked as she stood next to Butch

"nothing" Butch said.

Just then professor Utonium came down the stairs.

As soon as he was down he saw his daughters with the rowdy ruff boys

"girls, why are the rowdy ruff boys doing here?" he asked staring at his daughters.

"professor I'd like you to meet our boyfriends" Blossom said

"WHAT!!!" shouted the professor.

"tell me you're kidding?" he asked

"no we're not" Buttercup said

"I can't believe you two would do this to me and not only that you influence Bubbles to date a rowdy ruff boy as well" the professor said staring at Blossom and Buttercup

"we didn't tell her to date one she dated him on her own" Buttercup said

"exactly" Blossom said

"please professor at least give them a chance they're really nice" Bubbles said

"she's right and they've stopped committing crimes" Blossom said

"yeah, and they haven't done anything to hurt us" Buttercup said

"please" the girls said staring at the professor

"yeah please" said the boys

"let's have dinner and we'll see" the professor said

As the seven all headed to the dining room

And they sat down as soon as they entered the dining room.

After everyone was done eating the professor began to clear his throat making everyone to stare at him.

"well it seems to me that I was wrong. You boys have proved me that you can treat my girls with respect and take care of them. You all have my blessing" he said

"thanks professor" the girls said as they flew over to hug him

"but if any of you hurt either of my girls you can forget about seeing them again" he said as he glared at the rowdy ruff boys

"we won't promise" Brick said

"yeah" said both Butch and Boomer.

Weeks later the girls ate dinner with Mojo and Him. Which to say the truth both villains were shocked that their 'sons' are dating the power puff girls, but they accepted their relationships though they were still shocked.

And years later Blossom and Buttercup were married to Brick and Butch. And a year after Bubbles married Boomer.

And they all lived next door to each other.


End file.
